Mt. Washi (Level 2)
Demon’s suddenly appear in Mino and make for the mountain hideaway of Dosan Saito. Mitsuhide rushes to save his ex-lord from the Demon onslaught. __TOC__ Level Introduction A bitter blood feud rages between Dosan Saito, a ferocious warrior known as “The Viper”, and his son and heir, Yoshitatsu. As though summoned by this ugly spectacle, Demons attack Dosan’s hideout. Seeing a chance to rid himself of his father, Yoshitatsu withholds any assistance. However, Mitsuhide Akechi, alerted to the danger facing his former lord, leads the few men not under Yoshitatsu’s control to Dosan’s aid… Walkthrough First task: Destroy Demons with Mitsuhide Akechi! Destroy all the demons in the nearby area. If you are attempting to get the Devout Blade look on your minimap, you will see a green arrow pointing to an area in the center of your starting location (This area is a raised hill with small buildings on top). Ignoring the closer demons, head straight for this hill and kill all the demons up there. You will be rewarded with the Devout Blade. Second task: Help allies to destroy the gate by interception! This task will linked to the third task. Your troops will attack the gates (indicated on the minimap by crossed swords) when brought in front of them. To complete this task, a combination of troops and fire pillars can be used. Third task: Help allies by opening a vein of fire! Once you gain access to fire pillars, place one in front of a gate to complete this task. This will help with the second task by causing the gates to fall faster. Fourth task: Defeat the Demons and rush to Dosan's house Essentially just cut your way through the demons to reach Dosan (Yellow flag on the map). However, midway to reaching Dosan, the fifth task will become available. If you're working towards getting every weapon in the game, or getting a higher results score, it is ideal to complete all tasks on every level. Fifth task: Destroy the blood crystals! On the way to Dosan, Aoi will explain about Blood Crystals. In order to complete this task, destroy the blood crystal marked by the crossed swords on the map. Like the gates, this can only be done by a combination of troops and fire pillars. Lead your troops to the blood crystal to have them attack it, and circle the crystal with fire pillars to destroy it faster. Sixth task: Kill the giant Demon and cleanse the earth! After reaching Dosan, there will be a short cutscene and a Giant Demon will appear. Kill it by running behind it and continually attacking. Plot On his way to aid Dosan Saito, Mitsuhide encounters Aoi and Inugami, mistaking them for allies of the Demons. After Aoi explains her true goal of eradicating the Demons, Mitsuhide implores them to help him at Mt. Washi, to which Aoi agrees. Aoi and Inugami, along with Mitsuhide’s forces arrive at Dosan’s hideout to find it overrun with Demons. Fighting enemies on all sides, they break through the gates to the hideout. While Inugami carves a path to reach Dosan, Aoi notes the presence of Blood Crystal|blood crystals (created from the blood of men) that perpetually spawn Demons. After reaching Dosan, a Giant Demon appears among the Demon horde, acting as the source of the evil aura in the area. After defeating the Giant Demon, the remaining demon force scatters. After the battle, Dosan thanks Mitsuhide, but reminds him that his actions will not be overlooked by Yoshitatsu. Dosan reflects his mistakes as a ruler and how there will not be peace in the region while Yoshitatsu seeks to kill him. He laments that his son-in-law, Nobunaga Oda is likely to be affected by these mistakes. Dosan comments to Aoi that one day Nobunaga will shake the whole country to its foundations. While alone, Mitsuhide speculates that ending the civil war and uniting the country may put a stop to the chaos that brings forth the Demons. He reflects on what part he should play in this, and decides that he must at least leave Mino for the time being. True History In 1549, Lady Nō, daughter of Dosan Saito was wed to Nobunaga Oda as part of a truce arrangement between Dosan and Nobunaga. By 1555, there were rumours that Dosan (also known as The Viper of Mino) intended to pass control of his lands and armies onto either his son, Nagatatsu, or to Nobunaga instead of his original heir, Yoshitatsu. Learning of this, in 1556 Yoshitatsu murdered his two brothers, and began a blood feud with Dosan. Mitsuhide is rumored to be a childhood friend or cousin of Lady Nō. It is believed that he was praised to be a general among ten thousand by Dosan. When Yoshitatsu rebelled against his father in 1556, Mitsuhide sided with Dosan. It is true that Dosan was in ownership of a residence known as Sagiyama Castle at the peak of Mt. Sagi, located in the Mino Province. The levels name, “Mt. Washi”, is likely a mistranslation as in the Japanese version of the game the level name is “Sagiyama” meaning “Mt. Sagi”. Category:Levels